Harry Potter and the Terror of Death: Prologue
by lightdanger
Summary: HPTD: Prologue- Meet Halina Robinson is, well, the prologue to my story "Harry Potter and the Terror of Death." this story indroduces Halina and Kero and a few other important characters so if you want to read HPTD read this. It will be awesome.


Prologue: Meet Halina Robinson

_Drip... Drip... Drip, Ripple, Drip, Ripple. "Wha... Where am I? This place seems so familiar, but have never been here before... What is that? There is something glowing up ahead. Am I holding the Bird-head wand? Wait are those the Cards? An Eye? What? This looks like cave but I can't tell. Where am I and what am I doing here?"_

"Halina, Halina wake up." Halina could feel a hand shaking her shoulder, but the voice seemed distant. "Halina, school is almost over. Wake up."

Halina woke sitting up in her desk and looked around. Eliana Fain (more commonly known as Eli) leaned forward. "Dang Halina why one earth would you sleep through the last day school?" To Halina surprise there concern in Eli's normally sarcastic voice.

Halina shrugged. "I have not been sleeping well for the past few nights. I guess it was just catching up with me."

"Well you have all of the summer to sleep." Eli said punching Halina's arm gently.

Halina laughed as the last bell of the school year rang. Now that sophomore year of high school had ended Halina would be getting back to the summer camp that she had been going to for all her life, but this time to be an arts and crafts "teacher." Not much sleep there. She smiled remembering her last few summers being a CIT and helping with the arts and crafts department. Now she was going to be paid for doing the thing she loved... Art.

She looked down at binder covered with doodles of Keroberous form Card Captor Sakura, one of her most favorite manga/anime series. _Come to think of it that was just like a CCS dream, _Halina thought. She shook her head. _Impossible._

However as of late many "Impossible" things had been happening. Aly Earthman, one of the most obnoxious girls at Marcie Waine High School in Brookline MA, had been doing some really weird things, things she attributed to "magic." But there was no such thing, was there?

Halina packed her bag; Eli watched nervously, her long slightly wavy hair covering one eye to hide her concern. Halina turned to Eli and smiled "you know you don't need to hover over me like that."

"I know." Eli said shrugging. "But if you're sleeping in class like that it means something most is wrong."

Halina put her hands on her hips and said with a straight face. "It must be Magic." Both girls burst into laughter as Aly walked past them glaring. "So see you after the summer." Halina said swinging her bag onto her shoulder.

Eli nodded wiping away tear from her eye. "Yeah, see ya."

Halina walked outside. Junior, next year she would be a junior. The thought sent shivers up her spine. Next years was going to be rough, tons of school work, starting the college search, freedom. Next year was going to rock.

Halina stopped and turned half way down the street. She could have sworn someone was fallowing her. She knew, or at least thought, she had heard something_ swish._ "Hello is any one there," but no one responded. She shrugged and continued her walk toured home it most have been a bag or something that blow into route 9. Most days she would have roller bladed but she had been too tried to walk to school that morning, barely making it in time for the first bell, thank god her mom had driven her in today otherwise she would have been in trouble for the last day of school. _Mom..._

She looked up at the sky thinking. _I do, do a lot of things like Sakura, maybe... No there is no such thing as magic no matter how much you want to think there is. But the dreams _Another part of her argued, _Sakura got those dreams too right before she got the cards._

This argument continued all the way until she stepped through the door of the empty house. At that moment her cell phone went of. "Hello?" she said opening her phone.

"Hello, Halina?"

"Mycroft? What's up?" Halina said putting her bag on the laminated wood floor as her boyfriend spoke.

"Can we meet Tomorrow? I have something need to talk to you about." Mycroft said anxiety in ever word

"If it is that important then can't you tell me over the phone?" She said fear rising.

"No, I need to show you something too." urgency now.

"Okay how about first thing in the morning about 9. Okay?"

"Okay." -Click- the line went dead.

_Well it most important if he just hags up without saying I love you._

Halina walked onto her and plopped onto her bed and closed her eyes for a moment. The Clow cards were the first thing that popped into her mind. She shook her head trying to find something that would not include an argument with herself. Aster. That was a good topic. She would be starting high school next year, as a freshman at MW. Aster had been one of Halina's closed friends since they were both little. Halina had taken Aster under her wing being a big sister for Aster because Aster was the youngest of four (three boys all in college and her.) Halina smiled her "little sis" was growing up.

Smiling Halina opened her eyes and gaped. One of the books on her bookshelf was glowing. _No way. _She walked over to the shelf and pulled out the book. _The Book of Clow? _The lashed realsed and she opened it. On the top was a card that said "The Earthy." She gasped open mouthed at the book then back to grabbing one of the pens from the side of her bed. She stood and straightened up. She picked up the card and said "Earthy!"

The ground began to shake but like in all of her daydreams she new what to do. Closing the book and holding the card down she wrote her name on the card face. The ground stopped shaking and the sudden glow that she only just noticed vanished.

Halina collapsed to her knees and looked down at the book. To her, not so great, surprise a small yellow winged lion cub floated out of the book. It opened it's eyes at her and blinked a few times. Then suddenly awake it cried. "The Cards"

Yanking the book from Halina's hands it opened the book to find all but one card was still in the book. "Earthy," it cried. "Where's Earthy?"

"I have it." Halina said holding up the card and handing it to the odd little creature.

"Thank you." It said stroking the card against its cheek.

"No problem Kero." Halina said

Kero stopped and turned to face Halina. "How do you know?"

Halina and Kero stayed up all night telling stories about how they got there and what had happened.

*********************

"Bye, mom, bye dad. I am off to see Mycroft." Halina said grabbing two slices of bread and running out the door.

"Have good day sweetie." Halina's dad said brightly, her mom just grumbled. That night between talking with Kero Halina had had a bad fight with her mom. Now they weren't talking to each other, at least her mom was talking to her.

"Your mom is really odd." Kero said toast crumbs around his mouth.

"She has always been like that." Halina said as the roller bladed to Mycroft's house.

When they got close to Mycroft, a big blue house on Washington Street they could see he way already waiting. He looked tense.

"Hey Mycroft, what's u..." Mycroft jumped to his feet a put a hand on Halina's mouth.

"Be quite it's... Ouch!" he stumbles backwards clutching his hand. "What the hell, something bit me."

Halina held Kero in her arms worry on her face anger on Kero's. Mycroft began to laugh. "So it has really begun." He said after his fit of laughter past

"Mycroft what do you mean? What has begun? What are you talking about?" Halina took a step forward hand outstretched.

Mycroft took it and led them to the back where the three other Christie children were. Aaron and Ailill the twins and Habiba the youngest and only girl in the family were sitting around. Habiba stood and ran to Halina and hugged her. Aaron and Ailill stood up together. "Halina do you trust me." Mycroft asked looked right into Halina deep brown eyes.

"Yes." She said not wasting a beat.

Mycroft raised his hands and wind began to blow. Halina's long brown hair blew every which-way, bangs and "sideburns" too. She turned to Mycroft. "Your a wizard!" she said a gasped.

Mycroft nodded "my whole family is, Habiba is a light elementalist, I am wind, and the twins are earth."

Halina's head was spinning now. Elements, wind, light, grass, it was all too much and the card. "You knew about the cards." it was not question.

"We all did." Habiba said. "We also know that you are a Salem witch too."

"What?"

"Salem magic and Elemental magic are the same thing. Neither is very respected and both are very powerful." Aaron and Ailill said switching sentences

"You plan on training her." Kero asked flying over to Mycroft as the wind died down.

"Well yes. I know that she is of light, fire and earth so it would not be hard to teach her." Mycroft said. "How do you feel about this? Halina?"

Tears rolled down Halina's face. She looked up and smiled. "Why didn't you tell me before? I would love to learn magic."

She jumped into Mycroft's arms and cried into his shoulder. "Because I was scared for you Halina." Mycroft said stroking Halina's head

End of Prologue, stay tuned for part one of Harry Potter and the Terror of Death coming soon.

*************

This was the only way I could think of introducing most of the new characters without confusing everyone. This fanfic will be confusing enough beside this intro. I know that it this falls under Card Captor Sakura and has no Harry Potter in it but the rest of the story will be more about Harry. This story is about a girl named Halina so you will be seeing a lot more of her. R&R. I hope you like this, there will be a lot coming soon. H-chan


End file.
